


Swimmingly

by misura



Category: Woot "Something I Must Do" Graphic Tee
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A brief historical analysis.





	Swimmingly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



As more fish joined the search for the Sea of Origin, two schools of thought developed, the first ranking oceans by likeliness based on a number of criteria such as swim-sensation, fin feeling and so on. Any place where life began had to closely resemble the Great Spawning Grounds in the Sky, where the ancestors swam or rested forever, depending on one's religious views.

The second was established when the first fish explorer ever sent home the message that would start the Great Swim Upwards and change fishtory as we know it forevermore:

**Water wet everywhere. Don't tell Uncle Bobby.**


End file.
